Chances 1/?
by Erica2
Summary: An alternate ending for Season 4
1. Default Chapter

I dislcaim.   
Category: P/J   
  
  
They sat on the docks, their legs dangling below, almost touching the crystals water   
flowing below them. The cool October air bit them, and she brought her light jacket   
closer around her shoulders. For early fall, the temperature had increasingly risen to a   
low degree, which indicated a cold and frosty winter for Capside. She looked around her,   
and saw that the deciduous trees had began to change color, the old leaves falling to the   
ground. She smiled weakly, as she would be leaving everything in a matter of days.   
School was going to be starting soon, and she wouldn't have all of the benefits of living in   
a small town to lean on.   
  
  
Repeatedly she reminded herself that she wanted to go to a big college, and get away   
from the ties that kept her here. But then there was the piece, that childhood piece that   
would always want to stay here.   
  
  
Absentmindly, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and looked over to the man that   
sat next to her. Oh, how she loved him. She loved him with every fiber within her body.   
But sometimes love just wasn't enough. At least not for them.   
  
  
He reached over and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. When they were   
together, he always gave her a special type of warmth that Dawson couldn't give her.   
Sure, he did give her warmth, but Pacey, Pacey gave her a feeling that was filled with   
desire and passion so strong.   
  
  
He brought her hand up to his lips, and placed a gentle kiss on her thumb. She shook her   
head. "Pacey, don't," she warned. She had to leave in a couple of days, and he, he was   
making things even more difficult than they had to be. Everything between had always   
been difficult. It all started when they had admitted their undeniable feelings last spring   
in front of Dawson's porch with Andie and Will arriving shortly after the harsh words   
were said.   
  
  
"Joey, please. I don't have to go to work on that ship. I can pack my bags right now.   
You just have to say the word, and I'll do it." Pacey tried to convince her that this was the   
right thing to do, but by the look on her face that had just appeared, he knew that things   
weren't going to change between them.   
  
  
"Pacey, stop. You know that this is what has to be done. I have to go on to college in just   
a couple of days now and you, you are going to work on the yaut this summer, and make a   
name for your self. You can be Pacey Witter. And you can be back with what you love.   
The ocean," Joey said.   
  
  
"That doesn't matter to me. You do." He tried. He really did. But her decision was going   
to stay the same. "Well, if that's the way you feel, then I have to go. I've gotta go, umm   
do some last minute things before I catch my train Saturday," Pacey whispered.   
  
  
Slowly, he got up, and began to walk away from Joey. As he walked away, he gave her   
one last look before it all was going to end. Disappearing further into the night, he   
brought his hands up to his bare arms, rubbing his hands quickly to help keep warm.   
Climbing into the squad car, he backed out of the Potter's dirt and rocky drive way and   
headed off to his house to begin packing.


	2. Courage

Please tell me if you like it and if you don't like it, please tell me as well. If you  
don't like it, please tell me what I can do to make it more enjoyable to you. Aferall  
I'm a 14 year old, doing what I love. Writing :)  
  
Hope you enjoy,  
Erica  
  
  
Part 2:  
  
  
  
Joey got up from her spot, brushed off the remnants of sands, and began to walk down the  
narrow path that Pacey had just followed. As she walked further down the path to her  
house, she could see the squad car on the main road, heading down to Witter house hold.   
Smiling sadly, she kicked the pebbles in her trail. A swirl of gray dust whirled around  
her. Reaching the steps, she saw a white envelope sitting on the blue painted rail of the  
porch.   
  
  
Her hands lingered on the paper, her fingers tracing the scribble lettering of her name in  
black ink. Joesephine was written across it. He was the only one who called me  
Josephine, she thought. Could she really read it? Could she deal with the pain that came  
along with the letter? Everything that he needed to say was going to be in it, and all of  
that came along with alot of baggage that she couldn't deal with right now. When she  
would leave to catch the train to Boston, she would read it. Yes, she decided. That was  
when I will read it.  
  
  
I just hope I can last that long.  
  
  
Opening the door, she could hear the sounds of laughter racing towards her from her little  
nephew Alex. Out holding her arms, he ran into them, throwing his tiny arms around her  
neck. "Oh, Alex, I missed you," she said, kissing his nose.  
  
  
  
"Missed ya too, Aunt Joey," smiled Alex. She gently let him down, and he wobbled over  
to the his blocks in front of the television. Laughing, she went in her room, beginning to  
pack for the up and coming trip this weekend.   
  
  
Tossing the letter on her desk, she went over to the walk in closet to find her suitcases to  
pack. Throwing them on her neatly made bed, she went over to her dresser to pack all of  
the nessacary clothes. When she got to school, she would make a trip to the mall in  
Boston to buy new college clothes. Hopefully her new room-mate could help her with  
that area.   
  
  
As she threw her clothes in the bag, it all made it seem so real. She was leaving in two  
days, and it seemed as if the days just went by so slowly. And the next one would never  
come. The feeling was horrible, but the pain just made it more real.   
  
  
As the sun began to set over the horizon, she grabbed her keys that laid over on the white  
wooden painted dresser, and began to walk outside, hoping that Jen was home.   
  
__________________________  
  
  
Seeing the tan car in the Ryan's driveway, the white pick up truck's engine silented down  
to a even silence of the night. Ejecting the keys, she hurried inside, jingling them in her  
hand.   
  
  
  
Jumping up the steps, she went up the stairs to Jen's room, hoping that she was alone. No  
matter how much she loved Jack, she didn't really want to talk to him about this. Afterall,  
he practically replaced  
  
Pacey as Dawson's new best friend. Ignoring Mrs. Ryan's calls, she brust into Jen's room.   
Jen was sitting on the bed, flipping through pages of a Vouge magazine. "Hey! If this is  
a bad time, I could come back later," Joey said, as she sat down on the bed.  
  
  
"No, it's okay. What's up?" Jen closed the magazine and placed it down on a shelf below.   
  
  
"Well, I saw Pacey today, and he wants me to tell him that he needs to stay," Joey  
explained.   
  
  
"What did you say?" she inquired. Jen tilted her head, and watched as Joey tried to find  
her thoughts.  
  
  
"I said that we should just go our separate lives. You go work on that yaut this summer,  
and I, I will go on to Worthington this weekend. But..." Joey tried to hold the tears back,  
but it wasn't working. She should have just told him that she wanted him to stay. And  
everything that had happened between them was over, and they could start over.   
  
  
"...that wasn't what you want to say," Jen guessed.   
  
  
"No. No it wasn't," Joey finished. It wasn't what she wanted to say. But her mind over  
powered her heart that time, she guessed.   
  
  
"Joey, this is what I think. I think that you need to run after that boy, and tell him exactly  
what you feel. Don't let anything stop you. And then...then you can tell him what you  
really feel," Jen suggested.   
  
  
Joey smiled. "Yeah, that's what I'm going to do." She went to go give her friend a hug,  
and then she went out to find Pacey. She couldn't just let him leave her. No, she couldn't.   
  
TBC.... 


End file.
